A New Hope
by transfanluver
Summary: amber's an ordinary girl with a normal life. but what happens when her family sends her to a goverenment lab, loses her memorys and is stuck having to face the dangers of the world again and without family to help her. but soon enough she meets the strangest beings that have a lot in common with amber. and while amber learns things over again she finds new family in the process
1. Chapter 1

A new hope

~hi im new to fanfiction so this is going to be my first story. And I really want to know if my stories are good, so you can review after your done reading my story. And I want your honest opinion on my story, please? TRANSFANLUVER DOESN'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! I wish I did but I don't.

A new hope chapter one

? POV

I was walking back home. It was lightly raining, the sun was setting. If only it wasn't raining the day would have been nicer. My mother is probably done making dinner. My Father is probably on his way home from work. I'm good kid, I do my homework to get good grades and I respect my parents rules. I've noticed that my parents ignore me a lot but I just carry on with life. I started to walk up the pathway. My father's car was here. I walked into the house. "Mom im home" I walked upstairs and put my backpack down. Then I noticed the strangest thing, there were boxes in my room and some of my stuff was already in it.

I walked downstairs. "Mom whats with all the boxes in my room, are we moving again?" my mom looked at me and my father was there. "Yes were moving again. But your dad has a few things to take care of at his old job" I looked to my dad. "Thats why your coming with me tomorrow to pack up my stuff" "ok, but I thought the government didn't want kids going to the lab?" "I got you clearance. Go to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow" his voice had the tone of don't disobey me. I ran upstairs and I put on some jogging pants and a blue t-shirt. I laid down and let sleep overcome me.

I woke up with my father pounding on my bedroom doorway. "Im up!" I got out of bed and got my white top on and my jeans. I walked downstairs and I had an apple to munch on and we left. My father said nothing on the whole drive to the lab. I've never been to this lab. We came to hover dam? "Uh dad. why are we at hover dam?" he said nothing and parked the car and we got out. My dad didn't look at me and we came to some gates. I read the sign _sector seven_. And then two people in white lab coats came out. My dad nodded to them. I felt my fear rising, my heart was beating fast. And then they grabbed my arms and I started to struggle,screaming for them to let me. "Don't struggle amber" I kept on struggling. "Sedate her!" I felt something jab my arm and I started to feel tired and then darkness.

no ones POV

day 3

"_Video log, day 3. Project amber has been started and she's still in stage 2. Stage one of the project was just to get her used to being in the tank, only toke 2 days for her to finally adjust. So far for stage two we've only gotten her to almost come to death buts its tricky for her to die and come back fast enough so she won't die and won't be able to be brought back again. When she does die and come back she will be reborn. It is pain full for one to be reborn when there a young adult. After she's reborn we'll take her onto stage three. Witch would be to alter her DNA. We plan on altering her DNA for her to be immortal, abnormal speed and strength. There might be side effects to altering her DNA, so we have to be carefull. After were done with altering her DNA we'll zap the tank water she's in with the cubes radiation to see what reaction we will get from that. Hopefully we won't kill project amber with the cubes radiation. End of video log, day 3_"

day 53

"_Video log, day 53. Project amber has been going extremely well up untill yesterday. She had a heart attack and well died, but she came back to life. We had to pull her out of the tank and restrain project amber till we were done checking what caused her to have a heart attack. The reason for her heart attack is that her heart has been replaced by what we think is like a heart that NBE-1 has. And her eye color changed to a silver and aqua color. project amber is still in a coma like state that were keeping her in. She hasnt aged at all so we know that the immortality works in her DNA. So far we've zapped the tank with the cubes radiation about 17 times and she has the same radiation from the cube but the signal is weak so we must keep zapping her with the cubes radiation. End of video log, day 53_"

day 78

"_Video log, day 78. Project amber has woken up from coma like state and from the information we got was that she doesn't have any memories and only knows her name. Project amber destroyed a wall with blowing up the wall with a grenade and she got away. She has the cubes power, to create electronics into NBE's. as far as we know project amber is a closed case. End of video log, day 78_"

End of chapter one of A new hope

~I tried my best, so I really hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are welcomed! Transfanluver out.


	2. Chapter 2

A new hope chapter 2

~transfanluver here. I just want to say that im going to continue this story for who knows how long. I guess till I can't think of anymore ideas of how the story plot will go. So yeah. TRANSFANLUVER DOESN'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! On with the story!

A New Hope chapter two

Amber's POV

I woke up, I was cold and I felt pain in my body. And then I noticed I was in some sort of tank of water? I got out and a whole bunch of people came towards me. "Get project amber back in the tank!" "Amber its ok were not going to hurt you" how do they know my name. "How do you know me! I've never seen you in my life!" they toke a step towards me and I ran. I stopped and I touched this computer I think and it came to life. I decided to run. My feet hitting the cold ground with every step I toke and finally I came to a weapon room. I grabbed a grenade and ran out of there.

People were trying to grab me or shoot at me with a gun. I tried to dodge the bullets they shot at me but it was easy. I was able to come to a wall. They were running after me and yelling my name. I pulled the clip on the grenade and threw it at the wall and it exploded. Derbies went flying all over the place. I was knocked off my feet by the explosion. I scrambled to my feet when I heard my name being called again. I toke off running. My hair was wet from the water I was in. I was wearing some kind of wet suit. I ran and ran. I was running and I ran across a road and a car almost hit me. I don't know who I am. It's like my mind was blank. I only know my name and how to use weapons. I need to know who I am or what I am.

2 years later

running. It's the only thing that I've been doing the last two years. Who I am, is a mystery to me same goes for what I am. I'm still the same. But I see people older than me so im not sure if im normal. I have no memories of who I was. My mind is still blank. I just don't know anything before I woke up. And sometimes if I touch electronics as other people say, they turn into living things. I have nightshade, she's an iPod I found on the ground and started to live. Shes helping me stay calm than getting angry about not knowing who I am. And she's what those people call a friend to me. I'm alone. Well not completely. I was walking with my sweater hood up. It was raining. Well not a downpour just a steady rainfall. I was out in a field. I'm scared to be near people. It's mostly because of what happened when I first woke up. Im scared of myself.

I kept on walking when I heard a crash. I stopped in my tracks. I then saw a well a thing like nightshade but bigger, no I mean gigantic! "So its been a fleshy human I've been tracking. Why would you have allspark energy readings on you fleshy?" his voice was made for plain evil. "What d-do y-you mean energy readings" "your coming with me fleshy!" and well I got nightshade to run in a different direction. I saw the worst thing. Nightshade was shot at and she was killed by the robot. I toke off running. explosions going off. Derbies flying everywhere. I had tears in my eyes. Why did that thing have to kill nightshade. I saw these fancy cars coming and well the thing that was after me kept on trying to shoot me. I saw the fancy cars transform into the things and well I finally got hit. My whole mind just went black. Darkness taking over.

no ones POV

the so-called thing as amber put it transformed and flew off right after it got a shot at amber. "At least starscream is gone" "where did the girl go" they looked around and saw the girl. She was on the ground passed out. Her blood was flowing out of her. They noticed two strange things, her blood wasn't a pure red color. It was a bluish red color and her wounds were slowly healing rapidly. "Get the girl and bring her to ratchet"

Amber's POV

I felt pain, but it wasn't a lot. The pain felt like I only scrapped a knee but only it was on my back. I then heard voices. I opened my eyes. It was a bit blurry but I only had to blink a few times and everything was clear as day again. I sat up. "It's great to see your awake girl" and I shot my head to see two giant robots. I saw that I was in some sort of medical place and that's when I started to panic. My heartbeat was rising. "I told you optimus we should have met the girl first in our holoforms" "girl were not going to hurt you" "then why the hell am I in some sort of medical place!" "Girl we helped you, and you can calm down, we will never hurt you." "How do I know!" "We promise. My name is optimus prime, leader of the autobots. we are crybertronians from a planet called cybertron" "ok sounds cool" "what is your name girl" "amber" "what about your last name" "whats a last name?" I was confused. "william lennox is going to be coming in to talk to you amber" well the robot named optimus left.

After a while I saw a guy. The other bot placed him on the whatever I was on near me. My heart was beating so fast. He walked towards me. "Your amber right? Im will" he put out his hand to me and my reflexes kicked in and I tried to be as far away from that person. "Amber im not going to hurt you" "your probably just like all of the other people" "what other people" great now there just going to be wondering who im talking about. "The people that I first saw when I first woke up in that lab" I guess I didn't notice that optimus came back. "What lab amber" "how am I supposed to know, those people tried to shoot me with guns so I ran!"

I was so nervous and scared right now. "Do you know the lab amber" "no I don't know the lab" "ok, well amber im truly not going to hurt you. No one on this base will hurt you ok" "how can I know your not lying" "im not" "ok" I calmed down knowing that these people won't try and hurt me. "So amber whats your last name" "whats a last name?" I was truly dumbfounded by not knowing what a last name is. "You don't know what a last name is?" "No idea" "who are your parents" "I don't know what a parent is, I don't even really know who I am. I only woke up and I ran. I only knew two things my name and how to use weapons" I was telling the complete truth. "Ok, so you don't even know who you are. Well maybe you know how your skin healed on its own right after you got shot" "I would like to know that to amber" it was optimus. "I don't know. I really don't know anything other than my name optimus"

End of A New hope chapter two

~transfanluver here, just wanted to say that im putting all of my writing skills to the limit so I can make my first complete story on fanfiction to be good. So reviews are welcomed and ill always be happy to get reveiws. Transfanluver out!


	3. Chapter 3

A new hope chapter 3

~transfanluver is here to bring you guys another chapter of a new hope. I'm on a roll with this story. Reviews are always welcomed. TRANSFANLUVER DOESN'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. I wish I did ,but ill never own transformers. Onto the story.

*last time on A new hope~ "ok, so you don't even know who you are. Well maybe you know how your skin healed on its own right after you got shot" "I would like to know that to amber" it was optimus. "I don't know. I really don't know anything other than my name optimus"*

amber's POV

"Ratchet do you think its possible she hit her head causing amber to lose her memories?" "It can be possible will" ratchet told will. After I told them I didn't know anything other than my name they started to think of a reason why I don't have any memories from before when I first woke up from the lab. "Amber im going to do a scan. So please stay still" I found out the other bots name, ratchet. He's the medic. "Ok ratchet" I stayed still. I hope that I can leave this base and go on my way, but I don't know if they'll let me leave. "This is impossible" whats impossible

wills POV

"Whats impossible?" I asked. Something must be up with amber if ratchet is shocked. "Amber isn't really human" how can she not be human. She has flesh like a human, she acts human. Right? "What do you mean im not really human?" amber asked ratchet. I want to know too about amber. Probably optimus as well. "Amber you blood is a mix of energon and human blood, and you have a spark." how in the world does this kid have a spark and energon running through her veins. Is she part cybertronian? This day keeps on getting stranger and stranger.

Amber's POV

"Whats a spark?" I asked ratchet. "A spark is like our form of a heart" I saw will glancing at optimus. "Sector seven is the only research facility that knew about cybertrons" are they saying I used to be a lab rat, an experiment. "Amber sector seven must of done this to you" no shit Sherlock im a freak. "I've never heard of that place" whats sector seven? "I can try and get any old files from sector seven about old experiments" is this who I am an old experiment, a freak. I really need to pay attention of what there saying now. "Im not surprised if it is sector seven, amber has the allspark energy radiating off of her." ratchet said that and now im even more confused, allspark energy? Whats that.

"Amber has anything strange happened when you went near or touched any kind of electronics?" my whole life is strange. "Yeah, the one time I found an iPod and I touched it and well that's how nightshade came to life" if I just answer the questions this will be over soon enough. "Who's nightshade amber?" don't cry, if you cry they'll think your weak. "Nightshade was my friend but s-she died. I think she was cybertronian" I was sad inside about nightshades death, but on the outside I should stay strong. "Amber why don't you get some rest" will Lennox and optimus left. I have a spark and I have allspark energy radiating off of me, I truly must be a freak in a way. I guess that's what I am, a freak. I let my eyes close and let sleep overtake me.

No ones POV

will Lennox and optimus left the med-bay, walking down the hallway. "Amber is very strange" "I can agree, but she was obviously experimented on to be the way she is" optimus told will that. "I have to get to a meeting. See yeah boss bot" will left to get to the meeting. The meeting started and will was there ready. "General morshower" "captian lennox, yesterday there was an unexpected mission, is that correct?" "Yes sir, a con had attacked a girl. So she's under the bots protection for the mean time" "and why was the girl attacked by cons in the first place?" general morshower asked. "The girl might have been experimented at sector seven so that might be the reason why the cons attacked her" "captain Lennox, I want you to find out why she was attacked by the cons in a full report" "yes sir"

the meeting finally ended a little while later. Will left and headed towards the rec-room. "Hey Epps!" will called to his friend Epps. "Yeah will" "tommorow can you show the new kid around and bring her to meet everyone" "sure, does she have room yet?" "No not yet, thanks for reminding me Epps" will told Epps. "No problem will" Epps went back to watching tv with everyone else in the rec-room.

End of a new hope chapter three

Transfanluver here, just wanted to say I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews im always happy to get reviews. And im going to try and make the story better in the next chapters. So transfanluver out!


	4. Chapter 4

transfanluver here, Im really putting all of my writing skills to work for this story. But I really hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing this story. TRANSFANLUVER DOESN'T OWN TRANSFORMERS and never will own transformers. reviews are welcomed!

*last time on a new hope~ "Ratchet do you think its possible she hit her head causing amber to lose her memories?"~ "Amber im going to do a scan on you"~ "this is impossible" ~ I have a spark and I have allspark energy radiating off of me, I truly must be a freak in a way.~ "Hey Epps!"~ "Yeah will" "tomorrow can you show the new kid around and bring her to meet everyone"*

amber POV

the next day came, morning time. The sun was out probably. At least I got a good sleep last night. Ratchet gave me some clothes for today. Right now I was just sitting on the bed thinking of nightshade, my only friend. "Hey kid" it was will and some other guy. "Hi" was my only answer I could think of. "Amber ,Epps is going to show you around the base today and meet everyone" will told me. "Ok" and now well Epps was showing me around the base. So far I've seen the mess-hall and lots of hallways, offices and bedrooms, I think. "So amber you ready to meet everyone" "yeah, I guess." no im not, what if no one likes me or just thinks im an annoying girl, which even I don't know if im annoying!

Me and Epps walked into the rec-room I think. I might be nervous about meeting everyone buts its better than having to be in the med-bay getting test done. I then saw how big the rec-room was. It was enormous! I saw a lot of bots and soldiers. Who's da new person?" and well all optics and eyes are on me. "Guys this is amber" "Hi" it doesn't help that im nervous right now. "Well its nice to meet you amber, im acree" well at least its an easy name to remember. "My names chormia and that stubborn mech over there is ironhide" the mech ironhide just grunted when she said his name. "The names sideswipe and that's my twin brother sunny" "don't call me that! And the names sunstreaker." I made sure to not laugh at the nickname. "Thats skids and mudflap, the mirror twins" Epps told me and pointed out the two bots that were arguing. The look almost the same just different colors.

"My designation is prowl, and its nice to finally meet you amber" prowl seems like the kind of bot that puts down the law. "Hello amber im elita-1 but just call me Elita." I think I've meet all of the bots. "Thats fig, glen and Maggie" and I have meet everyone. This is not going to be easy to remember all of these names. "Well amber you've meet everyone here but tomorrow you get to meet sam, mikaela and bee" "ok" who's sam? Eh ill find out tomorrow. Epps walked me to my new room and im just getting settled in. The room was blue and there was a bed, a desk, draws and a closet. There was some clothes sent to my room for me. I guess this is what people would call a new home.

The next day came and I put on a white top and some jeans. I was walking to the mess-hall. I passed a few bots and said hello back to them. apparently they were told about me having the allspark energy in me. I still have no idea what the allspark is. I went and grabbed my breakfast. I had some cerale and just an apple for my breakfast. I sat the the table with epps, will, maggie ,glen and fig. They called me over to sit with them. I guess you can say im at the age of 16. Im not even sure. "So are you excited to meet sam, mikaela and bee" will asked me"I guess" I finished my breakfast and contuined my day.

Well now im sitting on some empty crates in the main hanger watching the soldiers do whatever. And well then I heard a car horn. I saw a 2010 yellow camero with black racing stripes. The car came to a stop and a girl and a guy got out. And well I watched in awe as the yellow camero transformed. I then saw will and Epps walking towards the people. "Hey sam" so that's the sam they were talking about. Then the girl must be mikaela. And the car has to be bee.

"Hi will, anything new happen on base" the guy sam asked. "Yeah, a new girl shes staying at base" Epps told them. "Really? whats her name?" mikaela asks. "Why don't you ask her yourself she's right there" Epps pointed to me. I waved. "Hi, im amber" im starting to put my trust into these people. But I still make sure to keep my guard up in case they try to hurt me. "Im mikaela and that's sam and bee" Well sams phone goes off cause hes reading a text message. "Will, bee's wondering how the girl has allspark energy" "well even we don't know how amber has the allsparks energy" "doesn't amber know?" time for me to step in. "Well how can I know that if I never even knew anything other than my name to start with before. I don't even know who I am"

End of a new hope chapter 4

well I tried my best and I hope you guys like it. Im always happy to get reviews. Transfanluver out!


	5. Chapter 5

transfanluver here with the next chapter. thank you for the reviews and reviews are always welcomed. TRANSFANLUVER DOESNT OWN TRANSFORMERS! i really wish i could own transformers though but it will never happen. :( but enjoy the story :)

Sometimes its just sort of crazy that I don't know who I am. "How can you not know who you are amber?" "That's what I want to know to" right at that time some person walked over to will. Yeah well mikaela wanted to hangout with me. "Amber, we found some files from sector seven" well now me, will, Epps, optimus and Elita were in the office. I was given the one file. ~project amber. Date of birth unknown. Hair color brown. Eye color green.~ so I've always been a project. "Amber you might want to read this.

{ amber was never meant to be in my family. She is a disgrace for this dosent want anything to do with carrying on her mothers company, she only wants to cause trouble. Since I am leaving sector seven I made a deal. I would let them use amber as a project. She will have a better life as an experiment. I think its for the best of her interest. Mark Bernie.} I dropped the letter. I was a person, with a life? But they never wanted me. Who was I before all of that. who am I now. "And amber, there's these video logs. You can watch them if you want" 'ill watch them will. I need to know" I had a family? Well will put on the video logs. They were only 3 minutes short for each one.

~day one, project amber has now been started, we just need amber to get used to the tank.

Day 4, we have started to alter her DNA. The immortal DNA is going to be tough. The strength DNA will be easy and maybe altering her DNA for abnormal speed will be easy. Hopefully there will be no side effects

Day 33, project amber is not doing ok. She is in pain from almost dying again. But she was to close to death that we had to put her into a deep coma. We let her die and she was reborn again. And we sort of let two things stay with her mind. Her name and we imput knowing how to use weapons into her mind so we won't have to train her when she's done.

Day 53,project amber has been going extremely well up untill yesterday. She had a heart attack and died, but she came back to life. We had to pull her out of the tank and restrain project amber till we were done checking what caused her to have a heart attack. The reason for her heart attack is that her heart has been replaced by what we think is like a heart that NBE-1 has. And her eye color changed to a silver and aqua color. project amber is still in a coma like state that were keeping her in. She hasnt aged at all so we know that the immortality works in her DNA. So far we've zapped the tank with the cubes radiation about 17 times and she has the same radiation from the cube but the signal is weak so we must keep zapping her with the cubes radiation.

Day 65, project amber almost came out of the coma like state. We have zapped amber with the cubes radiation again about 23 times. Her heart or as we call it NBE1 like heart. Is weak when we're not doing far she's doing well.

Day 71, project amber has changed a lot. The last time we zapped her with the cubes radiation she went into cardiac arrest. We think that there are side effects to everything. Her hair has changed, it has a red streak in her hair, but faded straight after we got her out of the tank. We don't know if there are any other side effects.

day 78. Project amber has woken up from coma like state and from the information we got was that she doesn't have any memories and only knows her name. Project amber destroyed a wall with blowing up the wall with a grenade and she got away. She has the cubes power, to create electronics into NBE's. as far as we know project amber is a closed case so unless they find her and if they don't she would be a lost cause out in the world.~

I felt pain in my chest. That's what they did to me, make me some immortal freak. "Amber are you ok" "im fine, I just need to clear my mind" well now I was walking back to my room. I got there and closed my door. I sat on the bed. I finally broke down. tears flowing down my face. I lay down and put my face into the pillow and scream. Im a freak! That's what I am a freak of nature.

I wish I could know my full past. I stopped screaming and I just kept on crying. "Amber?" It was will. "What?" He sat down on the bed beside me. "Amber are you ok" "I don't know" I was speaking into the pillow so my voice was muffled. "Amber is it really that tough to find out about what happened" I sat up. Tears still streaking down my face. "Yes it is! Those people used me as a lab rat! Im a freak! No one wants me! No body cared about me or else my so called family would of not given me to those people as a lab rat!" I let more tears fall down my face. "Amber, your not a lab rat or a lost cause to this world. And since you have the allspark energy. you're going to be staying on base. And you know what I dont understand" will told me."what?" "Is that you don't have a red streak in your hair that's what's confusing" will got up and headed towards the door. "And amber, live each day like your going to die" and will left. I got up and I walked over to the mirror. I touched my hair. It goes to my shoulders. There was no red streak in my hair? How is it possible


	6. Chapter 6

Transfanluver here with another chapter of a new hope. Im on a roll with this story so enjoy. TRANSFANLUVER DOESNT OWN TRANSFORMERS! reviews are welcomed. And sorry if will Lennox is OOC in this chapter.

It was the next day after will talked to me. I'm still a bit upset about different things. I'm upset about that no one wanted me, that I used to be a lab rat, that I lost my memories to being a project, that I lost nightshade. But I know that nightshade is gone. My past is the past.

I was walking to the mess hall. I got my breakfast and sat down at the table with Epps, will, Maggie, sam and mikaela. "Hey amber" "hi" "what's eating at you kid" Epps asked. "just thinking about nightshade" i ate my breakfast and well I left the mess hall. I walked to the main hanger and I sat down on the crates I was sitting on yesterday. I let my thoughts start to eat at me.

Wills pov

Amber really seems, depressed. Probably from finding out about that her family didn't want her, used as an experiment. She's probably not going to be able to go live with a real- wait a second. Amber's really nice and maybe, just maybe. I can get one of the older mechs to adopt her. if I could I would adopt amber but I don't think Sarah would agree to that because Annabel is still a baby and one kid is enough.

Then it hit me. Optimus was able to get amber to calm down straight away when she first came to base. I toke off running to optimus's office. I knocked on the door. "Hey optimus, I gotta ask you something" something about being a father figure to amber. "Ok what do you need captain Lennox" "its about amber, she has no family. She doesn't even know what a family is anymore"

Amber's pov

I was walking back to my room. I saw will running towards me. "Amber can you come, optimus wants to speak to you" me and will walked to his office. I saw Elita there too. Me and will was put on the table. "Amber. Me and Elita have thought that we would adopt you" "um what does that mean" "were going to be your new family amber" Elita told me. And I felt like I wasn't alone in this world anymore. "Really?!" "Yes" it felt like a part of me that was missing came back. Like im being glued back together.

the next day rolled around and well I was sitting on the crates thinking of nightshade. "Amber! Come on I got you permission to come shopping with me" it was mikaela. "What's shopping?" Yeah im that clueless. "You'll see" I jumped off of the crates. "Mikaela don't forget to bring amber to get some things from the hobby shop" well we left to go shopping.

"Amber, do you have any friends?" mikeala asked "Nightshade was my only friend" I let my thoughts on her death take over. I looked out the window of the car. After a while we came to a building. And well now mikaela is picking out a whole bunch of other clothes for me to try on. I fell like im a doll. And well she gave me this outfit. It had ripped jeans and a black and red top. I liked the outfit.

After a long time of me trying on clothes. Me and mikaela got the clothes and we went and got somethings to eat. Mikaela apparently knows that I was an experiment at sector seven. actually all of the people at base knows about me being an experment at sector seven.

Mikaela asked me if it was true that optimus and Elita adopted me. And well we went to the hobby shop and I got some things like sketch pads and drawing materials. We went back to base. I went to my room and put away my stuff. I kept on thinking about nightshade. I need to live each day like im going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Transfanluver here with new chapter. Enjoy the story. TRANSFANLUVER DOESNT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

2 months later

So far I've learned things to keep me safe from con's and I fell like I have a family. My heart. No I mean spark is healing from being alone for those two years without knowing anything. I have a family now. But I still don't fully trust everyone. My trust in people is hard for me to find. The only people I trust is mikaela, will, Epps, sam, optimus and Elita. I don't trust the other mechs yet. I'm usually in the main hanger drawing.

So far I've gone through 3 sketch pads. I'm to scared to use any of the powers I have. Sam tried get me to use my powers. I said no. I'm immortal so I have all the time in the world to try my powers. I'm always going to stay at the age of 16/15. I was sitting on some boxes. Usually people can find me sitting on boxes or crates in the main hanger.

I saw will and Sarah walking towards me. I meet Sarah a month ago. "Amber, can you come down here" I jumped from the crates. "Yeah?" "We got you this cause we thought you might want to listen to music" they handed me an iPod. As soon as my fingers touched the iPod. I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Wills pov

As soon as amber's fingers touched the iPod she fell to the ground screaming. And I rushed and called ratchet over. I was holding amber's hand. I saw that the iPod changed to a cybertronian. She was screaming still. Ratchet came rushing to her. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP" she screamed those words. The iPod stayed with her. She was clutching her head. And well she passed out.

Amber's pov

I woke up. It was blurry. and my vision went clear again. I groaned. I felt like I was shocked by something. I sat up and I froze. I had a red streak in my hair. "At least your awake amber" I turned and saw ratchet. And then there was a spider bot on my bed tilting its head at me. "Ratchet did the allspark energy do this to me" "yes and you created a spider bot so you should name her" I smiled.

Firebell? Nah. Radioheart? No to long. Nightheart? No way, too much like nightshade. Misera vita . Yeah misera vita. "I think I'll call you misera vita" and the spider bot came onto my hand. "Misera vita" and she muzzled into my stomach. "You better get some rest amber" "I will ratchet" my new friend, misera vita.

It was the next day and I was let out of the med-bay. I already got used to the red streak in my hair. I went over to the rec room. I was with sam. We got to the rec room. Word got around about the iPod I turned into a cybertronian. We walked in there and all eyes were on me.

"So what happened with the iPod amber" I toke her out of my pocket. And she transformed into the spider bot. "This is misera vita" "what is the name supposed to mean" "it means pretty life in Latin" and I put misera on my shoulder. I sat down on the couch besides mikaela and sam. I was holding misera. "You should learn how to use your powers amber"

The next day I was outside with sam and mikaela. "They said you have abnormal speed?" "Yeah" "well run" "thanks for the advice sam" note the sarcasm. I started out as a jog. And then a run. I guess optimus and Elita came outside.

then it felt like the world was slowed down. But I was actually going so fast. I came to a stop. "You saw right?" "Yeah! That is so cool" I toke off again. I ran around the whole base and caused a slight breeze of air around base. In three minutes I finished going around base and was in front of sam and mikaela.

It's been an hour after I tried out my powers. The speed and the strength are cool. I was listening to music. Misera was playing different songs. And me I was sketching again. This time I was sketching optimus while he was in the meeting right now.

I stay quite so I can sketch people from the meetings. And optimus thinks its good for me to learn about the goverment laws and stuff. Yeah not happening. The meeting was finally done. I kept on sketching. I think I can trust them right?


	8. Chapter 8

Transfanluver here with the last chapter. But this is just the start of ambers time, so you'll probably see amber in another one of my stories. So yeah. TRANSFANLUVER DOESNT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

It was late evening. I just couldn't sleep. I went to optimus's office. I knocked on the door. Lately im getting nightmares. Just sometimes its creepy. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I walked in. "Hi optimus" "what are you doing up so late amber" "I just couldn't sleep" "what's wrong amber. I can see there's something bothering you" optimus told me

"its just these nightmares" I was put on the table. Sitting cross-legged. Misera was on my lap now. I was petting her helm. "What are your nightmares about?" he asked. "Well there just blurry but its like when I first woke up in the lab" misera started to purr. Sometimes I gotta wonder about this spiderbot. I yawned. "I should get back to my room" "I will walk with you" optimus walked with me to my room. "Thanks optimus. Your like a dad to me" and I went and closed my door and fell asleep.

Well its been a week and well optimus and Elita told me that im like a daughter to them. And ive started to call them mom and dad. I've learned im not alone anymore. Today Sarah and Annabel was coming to base. It was raining. I was reading my book and had a cup of tea. Misera vita was laying on stomach. Curled up.

During the week I've started to pull some pranks with the terror twins. And learning about guns and weaponry from ironhide and chormia. the book I was reading was called dream of night. Its about this girl that was abused same as the horse. "Amber what are you reading" "im reading a book called dream of night, acree" I sort of think of acree as a big sister, the terror twins as older brothers. Well I think there all my family in a way. Misera vita is always with me.

I finished my tea and got up with misera in my hands still curled up. Heavy recharger. I walked to my room and put my book down. Misera woke up. "You sleep a lot misera" she nuzzled my hand. I put on my hoodie and let misera go into the pocket. I walked to the main hanger and I saw Sarah and Annabel. My life it seems like it's coming into place.

I was walking to the rec room. Apparently it was a movie night. My hair was up in a pony tail with my red streak of hair loose. I got to the rec room and sat down and I had misera curled up on my shoulder. "So what movie are we watching?" "We got three different movies" it was Epps. "We got live free or die-hard, RED and twilight for you girls" I smiled. So did mikaela and Sarah.

Were all friends. And this is my home. We watched the movies. But I fell asleep by the second movie. I was curled up with misera laying near my chest and my head was on my arms. And my feet were well slung over wills legs from where he was sitting. I have this issue of taking over spots. The last time I fell asleep on the couch I pushed sam off the couch from me taking over. But the best thing is. Is that I have a family now.

the next day came and well I finished reading the one book. Dream of night. I decided to have some fun Today. I put misera on my bed. Sleeping like always! I went to the terror twins. "Hey guys" "hi amber" "do you guys want to pull some pranks?" And I did my puppy dog face. Well now me and the terror twins are painting the other bots while they are in their alt forms.

Sunstreaker and sideswipe said that I have to start with simple pranks and then I can start pulling the more awesome pranks. Well I painted ironhide full-out hot pink. And well sunstreaker and sideswipe dumped pink paint on prowl. And we were out of there. We went to the rec room and sat there casually. Now the first time I pulled a prank with the twins it was a simple prank so the bots knew someone was new into the pranks and they guessed me.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! AMBER!" Well that would be ironhide and prowl. Time for me to leave. "See ya guys! Don't get caught" and I jumped from the couch and I toke off running and was at my room in seconds. "Misera do you have a map of base?" She nodded and showed me. I saw that the ventilation shafts were a perfect place to hide for the day. Me and misera went to the ventilation shafts and stayed there for the day. And my life seems so perfect. Perfect is the word.

End of a new hope.

Dream of night is a book by heather Henson i think. I like the book. I don't own transformers or any of the movies I mentioned or the book I mentioned! . don't. own. the. stuff. Transfanluver out


End file.
